falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Deb.txt
ConvBunkerHillDebGenericNPC |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0005F9B3 |before=Generic: Hey Deb, what's good today? |response=Just got a lot of scrap metal in. Could fix you up with some new tack, or new shoes for your Brahmin. |after=Generic: Ah, I think the boss is trying to keep our costs light for the next run. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005F9B0 |before=Generic: Ah, I think the boss is trying to keep our costs light for the next run. |response=Well, you better hope that old gear holds. Your Brahmin breaks a leg, it'll cost you a lot more. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0005F9AF |before= |response=''{Five-fifty-six}'' Need some ammo, there? Just machined up a couple of boxes of .556. |after=Generic: Can never have enough ammunition. Pricey, though. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005F98F |before=Generic: Can never have enough ammunition. Pricey, though. |response=Hey, can't put a cost on protecting your hide, am I right? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0005F976 |before= |response=I'm telling you, there's no such thing as "junk." You know how to fix something up, anything's valuable. |after=Generic: That right? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005F974 |before=Generic: That right? |response=Yeah. I've machined up scopes out of Nuka-Cola bottles, put together landmines from lunchboxes. Heck, I even made armor out of paper clips once. |after=Generic: Okay, now you're feeding me bull, Deb. You can't make armor out of paper clips. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005F972 |before=Generic: Okay, now you're feeding me bull, Deb. You can't make armor out of paper clips. |response=Well, no, you can't, but you sure as hell can stitch together metal plates with them. Wire's wire. |after= |abxy=A1a}} ConvBunkerHillDebKessler01 |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0005F96A |before= |response=''{sarcastic, Kessler is effectively a tax collector coming here to take your money}'' Well if ain't Mayor Kessler in the flesh. What do I owe the honor? |after=Kessler: Just checking up on folks, Deb. No need to lay into me. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005F967 |before=Kessler: Just checking up on folks, Deb. No need to lay into me. |response=''{Kessler is effectively a tax collector coming here to take your money}'' You're here for your cut, right? How much protection money Raiders asking for this week? |after=Kessler: That all gets worked out in the ledgers after I collect the town's cut. Don't worry about it. All under control. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005F965 |before=Kessler: That all gets worked out in the ledgers after I collect the town's cut. Don't worry about it. All under control. |response=''{sarcastic}'' Sure, sure. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueBunkerHill |scene= |srow=12 |topic=001236C1 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I already cleared the National Guard Training Yard. |response=''{Impressed}'' Well, I'll be. Take this, then. You might want to talk with Kessler, by the by, she's looking for someone like you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I already cleared the National Guard Training Yard. |response=Great. If you want to stock up first... You never know when one of my knick-knacks will keep you alive. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=001236C0 |before=Player Default: I'll pass on the job. |response=Eh. It was a long shot. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=001236BF |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I'm not doing the job for chump change. |response=I'm tired of mercs blowing this off. Are ferals really that scary? Fine. Call it 175 caps. |after=Player Default: I already cleared the National Guard Training Yard. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I'm not doing the job for chump change. |response=Clearing that road benefits everyone. I can probably get Kessler to chip in. Let's say, 225 caps? |after=Player Default: I already cleared the National Guard Training Yard. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I'm not doing the job for chump change. |response=You're worse than the caravan jockeys. I can probably scrape together 300 caps. I'm done negotiating. |after=Player Default: I already cleared the National Guard Training Yard. |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: I'm not doing the job for chump change. |response=Everyone comes into the Hill thinking they can pull one over on me. I'm thinking 150 caps is more than fair. Take it or leave it. |after=Player Default: I already cleared the National Guard Training Yard. |abxy=X4a}} |topic=001236BE |trow=2 |before=Player Default: How many ghouls we talking about? |response=Who knows. The number keeps growing the more drinks the caravan hands down at the Weigh Station. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=No matter how many of them there are, they're scaring away caravans and customers alike. |after=Player Default: I already cleared the National Guard Training Yard. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=001236B9 |trow=3 |before= |response=Caravaners just love swapping tall tales. But I've heard one story enough times there's got to be some truth to it. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Apparently, the northern road goes straight through an old military training yard that's just crawling with a "horde" of feral ghouls. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=And that's cutting into my bottom line. So you take care of that, and maybe I can throw a few caps your way. |after=Player Default: I already cleared the National Guard Training Yard. |abxy=A1c}} |scene= |srow=22 |topic=001263A0 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=You'll find something you like, everyone does. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=You may have to dig a little, but I got some choice stuff in there. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=You got the caps, I got the goods. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=Everything is sold as is. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=See something you like, buy it. My stock moves fast. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |topic=0012639F |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Your loss. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=All these great deals are sad. You see, you made them cry. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=You'll be back. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Come back later, my stock's always changing. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |topic=0012639E |trow=4 |before=Player Default: You have any paying work? |response=Suit yourself. |after=Deb: Yeah, I have something. It ain't easy, though. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: You have any paying work? |response=Don't you hear the deals calling you? "Buy me." |after=Deb: Yeah, I have something. It ain't easy, though. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: You have any paying work? |response=Take your time. |after=Deb: Yeah, I have something. It ain't easy, though. |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: You have any paying work? |response=I sure would like to do business with someone like you. |after=Deb: Yeah, I have something. It ain't easy, though. |abxy=X4a}} |topic=0005FB75 |before=Player Default: Suit yourself. |response=Yeah, I have something. It ain't easy, though. |after=Player Default: I already cleared the National Guard Training Yard. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0005FB74 |trow=8 |before=Player Default: This your store? |response=Yeah, you got it. Caravans come through here, I buy whatever they don't want, fix it up, and sell the good stuff to the next caravan. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=But hey, no reason I can't sell to a drifter like you. Caps are caps. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: What's your opinion of Bunker Hill? |response=Well, it's nice enough. Grew up with the caravans, so I feel right at home here. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=Don't like how we have to pay Raiders protection money, but that's the cost of doing business in the middle of everywhere. |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |before= |response=Speaking of which, I got a lot of useful supplies here that need a home. Look at them. So lonely. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y2c}} |before=Player Default: You give Raiders protection money? |response=Yep. Surprised Mayor Kessler managed to pull that off, but she's convinced them that Bunker Hill is worth more alive than dead. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before= |response=Hate that we don't stand up to them, but what can we do? We're caravan folk, not an army. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y3b}} |before=Player Default: Anything new in the store? |response=Same old same old. Take a look for yourself. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y4a}} FFBunkerHill02 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=001921A5 |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: I cleared the Training Yard of ferals. |response=''{Happy}'' Finally, someone that can get things done. Here's your pay. |after=Deb: You know, Kessler's been looking for someone competent. If you're looking for more work, talk with her. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001236B7 |before=Deb: Finally, someone that can get things done. Here's your pay. |response=You know, Kessler's been looking for someone competent. If you're looking for more work, talk with her. |after= |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportDeb.txt